nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jezebel
History Jezebel's story began on a Monastery doorstep. She was born to a set of two human parents, her infernal heritage having skipped several generations before reappearing in Jezebel's birth. She knew little about them, save for the fact that an infernal birth was apparently shameful to the family's reputation, in their eyes. The horned child was given to a nearby monastery of Irori hours after her birth. It happened to be the only place in a mostly dilapidated city, willing to take on care of orphaned children. While she was loved and treated well by those in charge of her care, things became more problematic as Jezebel grew older. Everyday life in a monastery of Irori was dreadfully regimented. On the daily, everybody within the walls were expected to spend hours praying, exercising, and striving dutifully towards the faraway ideals of "self-perfection". Things like drugs and alcohol were seen as a weakness, or crutch that was unnecessary for the pursuits favored by irori, and as such was strictly forbidden. In Jezebel's own words "Fun wasn't allowed." Jezebel stuck around until she was old enough to finally leave, which was 15 by Varisian law. Some asked her to stay, and to continue down her path of self perfection, but she was outright miserable. Jezebel left with little remorse. Having no money, nor contacts in the world outside the monastery, she turned to a life on the streets. It was rough going at first, but she met kind, genuine people along the way, and found unbridled joy in meeting new faces, eating new foods, and traveling and exploring new cities. Even if her view was normally from the Slums. While this love never faded, after a while Jezebel also began to find joy in more hedonistic, worldly pleasures. She was finally able to revel in the fact she was free and happy. It was a pleasant existence. Jezebel eventually made somewhat of a reputation for herself within Magnimar as a Courtesan, as she found the work fitting to her growingly expensive tastes, and fairly enjoyable. She had a genuine love for people, of all shapes and sizes. Though she often found that lonely souls simply needed somebody to talk to. Folk could hire Jezebel to do anything, but a surprising number requested a shoulder to cry on, or just wanted a warm body to sleep near. While some simply wanted to experience in simple joys through Jezebel, others were stuck desperately chasing happiness, usually down fruitless paths. Jezebel did whatever she could to help people she met in her line of work, and eventually became known as a "Saint of the Slums" by her close friends by picking people up from the depths of their despair. Jezebel's work as an Escort often lead her into one of precious few holy places dedicated to Arshea, the Spirit of Delecation. It was basically a small shrine, tucked in between a few Brothels and Bathhouse, upkept by isolated pockets of her faithful. With her pantheon devoted to feeling Joy and Freedom, especially regarding sexuality, It was almost unsurprising that Jezebel felt herself form a special connection to such a place. She found herself frequenting the businesses adjoining the shrine often, performing her work and making friends with other cultists. In no time at all, Jezebel joined those friends as another of Arshea's faithful, overjoyed to find a religious influence in her live that felt so...right to follow. A polar opposite from the rigid teachings of Irori. Eventually, her efforts in helping others experience Joy were noticed noticed by the Empeyal Lord. Jezebel was blessed with Divine Power by Arshea after her 1st consecutive year of performing a daily obedience, without faltering. This was a surprise to Jez, as she hadn't exactly been keeping track of days. Not to mention, the sudden flash of divine light after completing Arshea's 365th obedience nearly scared Jezebel's poor client halfway to death. Invigorated by the Powers of Heaven, Jezebel gained the uncanny ability to heal others with ease. This perfectly complimented her desire to see other people happy and free, and in no time at all, she became known not only as a popular Courtesan, but a true saint to the city's low wards. Jezebel was never a stranger to a city's common folk, and as such, began providing powerful and potent healing alongside her normal services, always free of charge for those too impoverished to pay. A great many poor people survived harsh Manimaran winters due to her influence, as she had become immune to disease, and able to cure most mundane illnesses with relative ease. Jezebel's work had always involved traveling, so when word of a new continent arriving overnight reached the mainland, Jez decided to make her way there. Meet crazy adventurers, Get drunk, Maybe find some treasure, and overall have a good time. She's now a confident, free person, working to keep the community safe, and everybody in Abrogail alive and happy (More or less). Personality Jezebel is compassionate, loving, and mostly carefree soul, who simply tries to make both herself and those around her happy. As a result though, she is very empathetic, and has a stern intolerance for those who purposely inflict pain oppression or harm unto others intentionally. Though while totally altruistic and loving, Jezebel's semi chaotic nature and overall lack of inhibition or shame can often to get her into trouble. Appearance Jezebel is a beautiful woman, according to most people. Standing at a little over 6 feet, she has a curvaceous, alluring and very feminine style. Jezebel also puts a great deal of work into such an outward appearance, from beauty products to body augmentations, many of which create her bombastic, eye-catching curves. While this look is obviously artificial, Jezebel revels in it, often dressing in semi-revealing (or very revealing) outfits of silk and linen to accentuate her figure. She's also never spotted without jewelry; normally prefering to sport a set of several large, overlapping golden bangles around her wrists. Aspirations Jezebel hopes to spread the word and worship of her little known deity, eventually building a shrine to Arshea somewhere in Abrogail. and beginning a small congregation. Relationships Gus Gus - "I love the little knight; and he has a good pure soul. But it's a little....too pure for me sometimes. He's an adult now. Eventually the boy needs to just go to a sex ed class, and then finally accept the fact that I'm NEVER going to dress in ankle-length skirts." Sol - "Oh! The Cowboy and me? Might not be the brightest bulb but he's a TOTAL sweetheart. I thought he just wanted to sleep with me at first. But...he actually treats me really nice. Hangs around a lot, even when I don't look quite this sexy. And he doesn't hate my job! I hope he decides to stick around for a while longer~" Category:Characters